


Spirit of Asmodeus

by Barrel2s1cool



Series: Spirit of Asmodeus [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Cock Tease, Demonic Possession, F/M, Impregnation, Size Kink, Tentacles, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Spirit of Asmodeus

Akira Fudo was walking the street, bag in his hand, school was finished and Ryo didn't come to pick him up, which is odd, it didn't take for 5 minutes to throw an angry fit, snarling and cursing up a storm about Ryo, even hitting a vending machine with his strength he had, causing a soda can to fall out of its slot and such a big surprise that it didn't fell on him, getting the soda can out of the machine, opening it and right before he can guzzle it down his throat, three to five tentacles shot from the dark, snatching Akira's wrists, causing the soda to fall from his hands and spilling all of its contents on the dirt ground, in his other hand, his bag fell out and hit the ground with a soft thud, then Akira fell on his butt as he was dragged toward the assailant as he was dragged toward Miyuki!?!?!?! But there is something wrong with her, she was and nude and tentacles were coming out of her back with her arms and hips were a light teal that stops at her elbows and abdomen. Once he was close enough, there is a strange smell, then he felt his body shifting, his hair begin to become bat like crests, black fur was growing on his legs, bursting out his tailbone was a tail which is also covered in black fur


End file.
